Jinxed Ice
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zane has a daughter and these are the drabbles that show how she got used to her family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jinxed Ice**_

 _ **Drabble 1**_

 _ **Nightmare**_

 _(_ _With Uncle Cole)_

It had only been a week or so since Ty came to live with the Ninja. Her room was so bare, and the only thing she had that belonged to her was a small set of clothing set in a dresser in the corner. Their was a book shelf over her bed that had nothing in it. A toy box as barren as the desert, and even her bed had colorless sheets, and pillow cases...well sort of...they were buage. Ty sighed as she lay in the bed alone. The only one in the monistery was herself and her Uncle Cole who had just got back from helping out to rebuild Borg tower. They had promised to help fix it up after Kai burned it.

Ty rolled onto her side yawning and closed her eyes. Almost instantly she was asleep. What she saw once her eyes were comfortably shut was something she didn't want to see. Smoke, and fire all around her. She was just outside of Borg tower and she could hear the screams of the people that were rescued from Nari's grasp. All of them being thrown into a smoldering pit that was in the ground just outside the door. To her left was Jay having been impailed to the wall. His lifeless form hung there, Nya laying lifeless at his feet. Kai was being held up off the ground. His face was covered in blood, and he kept coughing up more.

"Ty..." Ty turned to see Cole on his hands and knees next to Zane who had been ripped to pieces.

"Zane?" She screamed running toward her father fearful that the one man who decided to take her in was no more.

"Ty!"

Ty jumped awake looking this way and that for the broken husk of her father. Cole had both her shoulders in each hand. He shook her again to try to get her wits back.

"Ty wake up." Cole tried again. He could feel her heart pounding through his hands.

"Cole?" She whispered and looked around the room once more to reassure her that she was in fact home in front of him.

"Yeah...yeah its me. You okay sweetheart?" Ty looked up at Cole having slowly realized that Cole was very intimidating, but very gentle. Actually after getting back from their hiding spot in Berchwood she discovered that Cole was far more gentle then anyone she had ever met. Even Zane. Also found out that Cole was going to adopt her if Zane didn't pipe up first. But that was their little secret.

"Yeah...yeah just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about you can go back to sleep now." She tried to brush it off. Cole however didn't remove his hands. His eyes never moved from hers. But he leaned down a little so to look at her face better. She recoiled away from that look.

"Your not okay Ty. That was a very nasty nightmare you had." Cole said picking her up and walking out of the room with her.

"I can walk." Ty said. Cole shrugged.

"You can fly too." Cole smiled down at her.

"No I can't..." She crossed her arms.

"Darn...I was hoping with that crazy power you have, that you could fly."

"I can't even make a dragon like you all can. I...was never born to fly." Ty said and sighed.

"Ty you gonna tell me about that dream you had?" Cole asked sitting down on one of the steps holding her close to him. She sighed putting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating faster.

"I...It was to do with the battle." Ty took a deep breath and told him all about it. She thought she might as well since she felt he wouldn't have dropped the subject.

Coles hold on her tightened and he closed his eyes. Just how was he going to comfort a child from a fear that may someday come to pass. He just sighed and looked at her.

"Hey..." Cole looked down at her. "I know its a slight possibility that any one of you may not come back alive." She voiced his fear.

"Its a hard thing...and I know why your scared, because I lost my mom at a very young age. Its a scary thought to have to loose someone you've only just begun to learn to love. I understand that we've been treading on unsafe grounds most of our lives, but if we don't do it...who will?" Cole said looking down at this child that looked more like a doll.

"I will..." Ty gave him a soft smile. "I'll stand up to them. I can be brave like you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Ty nodded and giggled as Cole poked her stomach.

"But your so skinny. What do you hope to accomplish?" Cole chuckled as Ty pushed away from him and she began to glow.

"Anything I can with whatever I've got." Ty beamed at him. Cole leaned back on his hands as he watched her and suddenly realized one thing.

"Well now that I've got you out of bed and hyper...how the heck am I going to get you to go back to bed?" Cole said with a chuckle. Ty just shrugged and giggled.

"Silly..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: I'll be posting chapters throughout the day. So stick close, and Merry Christmas**_

* * *

 _ **Jinxed Ice**_

 _ **Drabble 2**_

 _ **Ice Skating**_

 _Uncle Jay_

The snow was ankle deep this morning, and brand new too. Her self proclaimed Uncle Jay had her on his shoulders tromping through the woods. A sled being dragged behind him. Nya had fell in line just behind them. She wasn't to sure about their relationship at all. A lot of worlds had different rules, now that she thought of it she wasn't to sure about her own worlds rules on relationships. She sighed realizing she just didn't care about those kinds of rules anyways. Why don't people just deal with it. Love happens.

"We're almost there kiddo." Jay said looking up at her. She looked down at him with a crooked smile.

"And...where is that?" Ty asked. Jay rolled his eyes.

"You act to much like a grown up. You need to chill out and be a kid." Jay said

"You did put on double socks right Ty?" Nya asked. Ty nodded her head and looked down at Jay as he seemed like he faltered for a second there.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"No I didn't forget...pfft..."

"He forgot." Nya said throwing a clod of snow at him. He just laughed and ran forward.

They both stopped as they reached a clearing. Said clearing had a large hill, a pond off the one side and a huge clearing down below.

"We went adventuring through the woods about a year or so ago. I thought when I first saw this place and thought it would be a great place to go sledding.

"Sledding?" Ty asked unfamiliar with the term.

"I'm going to educate you in the word fun today Ty." Jay said determined in his motives. He put the sled on the ground and climbed on. He held his hand out for Ty. "Come on kiddo. Let Uncle Jay show you how its done?" He said. Ty looked at him oddly unsure of his motives. She took his hand and he pulled her onto the sled in front of him.

"Now what?" Ty asked looking up at Jay as he pulled her to his chest to secure her as a seat belt. She gasped when he kicked off and they went sailing down the long hill. Tys screams were overshadowed by Jays whoop of joy. Nya sighed shaking her head. She never was one for sledding. She just followed to see Ty happy. She pulled off her backpack and pulled out a thermos filled with hot chocolate so she at least stayed warm as she played.

"What do you think Ty?" Jay asked looking down at the young girl as she looked up at him after falling off the sled.

"I can't be sure... we might have to do it again to make sure." Ty said making Jay smile so much bigger then she thought possible. "Do you ever not smile?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He said without a second thought. He reached out to help her up off the sled.

It was about mid day when Jay announced his legs were hurting him from walking up the hill so much. He told Ty once more and they had to make their way back for lunch. She sat down on the sled and kicked off on her own. However this time instead of going down the path they paved throughout the day. It veered off to the left and she ended up on the frozen pond.

"Jay!" She yelled unsure of what to do. The ice was cracking. Jay gasped throwing down his cup of cocoa and ran full tilt down the hill stumbling every so often.

"Ty don't move!" He said stepping on the ice only for it to start cracking more under his weight. He pulled back looking at her worried.

"I ca..." She gasped watching the ice crack more she made a soft scream as he hand slipped in. She pulled back in a hurry. Her sleeve was now soaked. "Jay..." She gasped looking into Jays eyes. The ice gave way.

Ty fell into the ice, her skin felt like it was being stabbed by anything and everything everywhere on her body no matter where. Her lungs filled with water as she involuntarily gasped from the cold water. The cold water stung her lungs. Everything grew numb almost instantly. Her frantic searching arms found nothing to hold, and she grew panicked for she couldn't swim. She felt someone grab her around the middle and pull her back from the ice.

Once she hit air her lungs pulled air in and she coughed up the water as she did. It hurt so much to breath air after that, but with each breath it hurt less and less.

Jay held her close to his own wet chest. He himself was soaked to the bone now, but he couldn't stop.

"Nya go get Zane." He yelled after Nya who ran forward toward the house. She was a lot faster then him since she didn't have a soaked child to carry. He walked over to the hot springs beside their house and began to strip off the outer layers of their clothing as he heard many times before.

When Zane rounded the corner Jay and Ty were in the water in their underclothing. Jay looked up at Zane.

"Shes okay, just fell in some ice when we were sledding." He said through shattering teeth. Zane sighed shaking his head and got into the water fully clothed and sat down with them.

"Ty?" Zane whispered to his daughter who was now in his arms. She opened her eyes tiredly and smiled.

"I...don't like to breath water." She said before closing her tired eyes again.

"I'd imagine so."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: I loved doing this one. It happens just after the other part ended.**_

* * *

 _ **Jinxed Ice**_

 _ **Drabble 3**_

 _ **Not wanted**_

 _Uncle Kai_

Ty, Jay, and Zane walked back into the Monastery soaking wet, and freezing still. Kai was ready with a hot towel for Ty. Sometimes it seemed that Kai was a bit to narcissistic for Ty. Its even hard for her to smile with him. Ty didn't like people who were into themselves. It even stops her from talking to him at all. Even when she first got to the Monastery she couldn't be around him for to long because of it. She wasn't to sure if he liked her at all. But it was moments like this when she realized Kai was just a guy that was alone. His parents were taken from him from a very young age. He just wasn't sure how to talk about someone other then his sister without fear of disapproval. He didn't want to be left alone again.

"Hey kid. You okay?" Kai asked wrapping the towel around her and pulled her into a fire elements hug to keep her warm.

"So you do care?" Ty whispered through a raspy throat. Kai looked hurt for a few seconds and just slowly nodded not totally sure what she meant by that. But their wasn't much of a smile on her face. So he assumed she was serious.

"Ty?" He whispered looking at Zane who shrugged and pushed Jay into his own room.

"Get dressed Jay or you'll catch your death." Zane said motioning for Kai to follow him.

"What about my cloths? They're still by the baths." Ty asked. Kai could hear it in her voice as he would his own sister.

"Zane...she's going to get sick." Kai said putting his hand on her forehead.

"I know." He said "I'm monitoring her temperature now and its a few degrees from where it was previously." Zane said opening Tys bedroom door. Kai looked around his brow creased.

"She's so plain. We need to get some posters, or something in here." Kai hadn't been in here since they took all the pictures from off the wall giving her creative freedom to do as she pleased in the room. As if she's done much at all.

"I want to paint on the walls." Ty said and pointed at the ceiling. "I want to put stars on the ceiling." She whispered to Kai as if it were a secret. Kai set her down in front of Zane. He pulled the towel from her shoulders. Kai turned around closing the door behind him having been met with pretty much every face in the whole house except for Nya and Jay.

"Is she alright?" Cole demanded.

"She's good...good..." Kai looked a bit offended for some reason.

"Good thats all?" Cole asked trying to push passed Kai. Kai pushed him back.

"No dude the kids getting dressed." Kai said. Kai felt the door open and a cold hand on in his caused him to turn just a little. The hand was so tiny in his large hand. He looked down and sighed nodding his head. Years of being a big brother he knew what she wanted him.

"Solarins aren't meant to be so cold. I almost died in that pond. We're suns we must stay warm at all times. Ty said and pulled him into the room. He looked at Zane who shrugged.

"It would seem I have the wrong element for today." He said shrugging his shoulders. Ty grabbed her fathers hand and smiled up at him through sleepy eyes.

"Doesn't mean I care less for you." the fact that Ty had to say that out loud to Zane meant it bothered her more then it did him. Zane didn't seem to bothered by much.

Kai picked Ty up and pulled a blanket around him.

"I'll go make her some soup." Zane left the room. Kai sat on the bed and lay her down on the pillow.

"Hey Ty?" Kai asked looking down at the young girl whose legs were still propped up on his legs.

"Hum?" The girl sat up a little pulling the pillow along with her.

"Do you...hate me?" Kai didn't want to ask that question, but he had to. If he was going to be considered one of her uncles he wanted to know if trying was good enough.

"I don't hate anymore Kai. I'm a little unsure about you. You don't seem to go out of your way to be with me as the others do. I understand being a ninja is a very demanding job and more often then not your busy. I just wasn't sure you wanted me."

"Wanted you!" the exclamation spilled out before he was ready. He covered his mouth and looked at her with a lot more disbelief then he wanted. "Ty why would you not...?" He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Kai?" She was worried she had hurt him now. She put her hands on his cheeks. He visibly had to pull himself out of whatever emotion he was falling into. She had often heard that he was a hot head. Perhaps he was angry with her. He reached up and rested his hands on hers.

"Don't you ever think I don't want you." His voice was very low and rough like he was holding back tears. "I love you." His words were spoken out of a quivering lip and a fresh tear. "Your my niece how can I not want you?" He pulled her over and into his arms. Ty had never seen a man cry before. Specially one she thought was as strong as Kai. Specially one like Kai in general. She took a deep breath and sighed. Perhaps their was a lot more surprises coming from this man.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: I kind of used Lloyds chapter to explain what happened to Ty and her parents.**_

* * *

 _ **Jinxed Ice**_

 _ **Drabble 4**_

 _ **In Common**_

 _ **Lloyd**_

It was evening time and it was almost time to Ty to come in from playing outside. If thats what you want to call it. She would go around the yard doing her own thing. Weeding the garden, feeding the animals, fixing things she deemed broken. Which more often then not worked better then it did the first time. She was pretty smart. Yet through all of it. Lloyd watched her do her own thing, and he couldn't help but feel a connection between herself and him.

He knew what everyone else thought. They thought he had a huge crush on her which was far from the truth. He knew she was just as alone as he was. Abandoned as a child. Thrown around from place to place expected to live the best life possible in an impossible environment. She had to grow up before she should have. It hurt his heart to see the same mask he wore on someone else. Specially her.

A least now they both had family to look up to, and he knew they would love her as much as they loved him. His only wish was that his father would have had the chance to meet her. He always wanted a daughter. Garmadon had talked to Misako about having more at one point when he was a child, but things didn't work out so well. Things just fell down around them. Hes glad they had a bit more time together before it all ended. Lloyd sighed as he walked down the stairs to go get his little sister.

They all determined that Lloyd was much to young to be called Uncle so he just called her his little sister.

"Ty?" Ty was sitting on the pond dock looking out over the lake. The sun was setting just right that its reflections were casting a bright light onto her. It was the last rays she could absorb before the day was through. She would begin to get tired soon.

"Good evening Lloyd." She said laying back to look up at him. "Have a good day?"

"As much as to be expected with the ninja I have to lead."

"You say that like its a bad thing." She giggled. Lloyd gave her a side way glance. "You know you love them."

"Yes." He said sighing sitting down on the docks.

"How come you never talk about yourself?" Lloyd asked. To ty that seemed very unusual for Lloyd to ask questions like that. Specially with one she didn't really have an answer to.

"I...I don't know it just doesn't seem like polite conversation to talk about yourself to much."

"Kai and you shouldn't get along to well then hum?" Lloyd said looking around to see the bewildered look on Tys face.

"Quite the contrary. Uncle Kai and I get along fine now." Ty said sitting up wondering just where this was going. "You want to know about what happened to my parents?"

"It would help explain a few things." Lloyd took his shoes off and put them into the water.

"I...I don't remember much. But I remember a building on a cliff. It was small, not as big as yours. But you can tell it was hand built and it took time for it to be as big as it actually was. No corner looked the same. But it was old enough so moss was growing on the bricks." She looked at Lloyd to make sure he was following.

"A few soldiers came and my father ran out of the house arguing something about a man. The soldier that called my dad away, his partner stayed behind. His partner was Noni." Suddenly everything became clear to Lloyd.

"It was an ambush?"

"Yes. My dad was a council member and he was killed along with the others. It was Nox that took my dad away. My mom however had already been enlisted in Nari's band long ago. Sad thing is...I don't know for how long, because when I used my light to fix them...their was no effect on her. She had done so by choice." Ty looked so sad now. "So as my mom had her hand around my neck...Noni shoved a blade into her back, picked me up, stole my moms time piece, and we ran...and we didn't stop running. But no matter where we ran...Nari or Koma would find us." Ty admitted looking at Lloyd whose eyes were wide with understanding. He wasn't sure just what to say after that.

"At least...you're okay."

"Yes, but my people are gone...and I am alone."

"No...you have us." Lloyd put his hand on Tys.

"Lloyd!" Lloyd jumped just in time to see an arrow come out of nowhere and pierce the dock in between his legs. So close to his manly parts. Ty and Lloyd looked up to see Zane standing on the balcony. His death glare told Lloyd not to touch his daughter. Lloyd looked down just to see his hand on hers.

"Oh uh...sorry..." Lloyd said blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: One more after this. My next fic will be called 'Tipsy Angel' which is a new years party. I will be doing this fic drunk on purpose so it might get interesting.**_

* * *

 _ **Jinxed Ice**_

 _ **Drabble 5**_

 _ **Unspoken**_

 _ **Aunt Nya**_

Ty wasn't one for shopping. Actually it kind of annoyed her. But she had grown out of any clothing she had in her pack. So she sat on a chair as Nya went through the clothing on the racks around her. Mostly babbling about fashion does and don'ts. Fashion...in Tys opinion was a bit...stupid. Why would she need to worry about fashion. All she wanted was some pants and a shirt to put on that didn't squeeze the life out of her. Which is what the pants she was currently wearing was doing. Ty sighed and this time Nya noticed.

"You okay?" She asked putting her hand on her forehead worried about the sickness she had after that spill into the pond.

"I'm fine. I think Uncle Kai burned it out of me." Ty said sighing looking down at the clothing in her lap. She shook her head and looked up at Nya.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Ty asked worried about them spending to much money on her. She already felt lousy about eating there food, much less staying within their house. She was so used to working for what she had. Here they had some lame rule about kids working.

"Ty...don't worry about it. We pulled as much money as we could together to pay for these. You'll be alright." Nya said and looked at Ty who blushed. Now she really felt bad. She was costing them a lot of money. "Want me to call Zane?" She held out her phone. Tys head shook faster then a rattle tail.

"Then I'd feel bad for bothering him for something stupid."

"Apparently its not stupid if your worrying about it." Nya said holding up a shirt with a pink kitty with a unicorn horn on it.

"No pink." Ty said crossing her arms. "Hate pink." She said pushing the kitty away.

"But its a kitty!" Nya said knowing perfectly well Ty loved cats.

"Be that as it may...I hate pink." Ty said

"What if you turned out to be the pink ninja." Nya asked holding up a dark purple shirt.

"I thought that was dad when he was drunk."

"Zane doesn't get drunk." Nya said putting the shirt down in her lap.

"Could have fooled me." Ty grumbled to herself. Nya laughed knowing just what she was referring to. Jay used the remote on Zane again. Ty broke the remote...and his controllers as payback.

"You going to buy him new controllers right?" Nya asked. Ty crossed her arms and sat up straight trying to look as official as possible.

"Nope he deserved what he got for forcing my father to do stupid things without his permission."

"Ty...he was laughing just as hard as the rest of us."

"He was laughing at the names he was being called by me."

"Did he really shoot an arrow at Lloyd yesterday?!"

"Yes..."

"Do you have a crush on Lloyd?" Nya asked. This caused Ty to stop and her smile went away.

"Crush?"

"Yeah do you like...like him. I mean love?"

"I..." Ty looked a little confused for a second there. She shook her head and shrugged. "I do not know what that is."

"Love?!" Nya screamed catching the workers attention.

"Yeah...whats love?" Nya sank down into the chair and looked at Ty for a moment.

"Have you just never heard it before? Or are you refefring to the situation for love?"

"I think I'm lost in translation...I've never heard the word before until Zane began to say it. Although I think I hurt him when I don't say it back. I don't know if I'm trying to say it properly or not."

"Love isn't just a word Ty, its a feeling you feel toward a person you want to keep around. A person like your parents, or your brother or Uncles...maybe someday even a husband. You can't have marriage without love."

"Most our marriages were arranged depending on status." Ty said. Nya sighed and nodded.

Perhaps it would be best if you heard from someone who had to learn what it was too. You should ask Zane.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: I had so much fun making these chapters today. It was just so quiet and I would have been bored otherwise. Lots of love and I'll be back for New Years for Tipsy Angel**_

* * *

 _ **Jinxed Ice**_

 _ **Drabble 6**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Uncle Echo**_

Ty stood clinging to her fathers arm as they stood outside a huge wooden door. They were on the same island as Zane found his father again. Within the lighthouse was Zanes guarded secret. Mostly because Zane didn't want said secret to be found by anyone and hurt.

The door slowly opened and Ty could see a golden eye staring back at them. The door closed again and she could hear a whole bunch of locks being undone. Ty jumped when the door was flung open.

"Brother!" Echo yelled throwing his arms in the air. Ty gasped hiding behind Zane. Zane noticed that Ty became incredibly shy around new people.

Echo watched the new kid disappear behind his brother. It was something brand new, something he had never seen before. It was definitely lot like them at all.

"Ty...this is my younger brother Echo." Zane offered trying to get her to step out from behind him.

"Is she...a Nindroid like us?" Echo asked gently with an even voice. He didn't want to scare the young thing.

"No, she isn't one of us. She's a Solarin from another world."

"I read a book about them a few years ago." Echo said pointing to a book rack in the back of the room. Ty peaked out seeing the book shelf. She pulled her hair away from her golden eyes.

"She has my eyes!" Echo said loud. Ty gasped hiding again. "OOps..." Echo looked around at the books and smiled.

"Would you like to come see?" He said holding out his hand to Ty. Ty peaked slowly out and nodded her head taking Echos hand. He gently steered her toward the book shelf. She paused seeing Echo limping. Zane had noticed as well.

"I...I fell down the stairs again." He said and showed a few dents. Zane bawked at a huge one on his hip.

"Doesn't it hurt you?" Ty asked holding his arm up to look at the dents.

"Well of course I just...well I'm not human of course. I don't work like them. I can survive a tiny tumble." He said very proud. Ty took his hand forcefully and sat him down on a seat.

"Just because you can fall and survive doesn't mean you've got to do it and not complain. Its okay to tell us you're hurt." Echo looked at Zane and then back at Ty again.

"You sound just like brother." He crossed his arms and humphed.

Zane brought over some tools and they both got to work on Echo.

After a few minutes Zane finally pipped up and began to talk.

"Nya has informed me of a small discrepancy in your vocabulary Ty."

"She tell you I cursed or something?" Ty asked welding a wire back together.

"No...no nothing that bad just...worrisome. She says you do know know the word love." Zane said. Echos optics grew wide.

"You don't know...what love is?" Echo asked. Ty stopped and glared at Zane for a moment before going back to work.

"Whats so wrong with that?"

"Well in order to not know what love is, means you were never shown it to begin with." Echo said looking down at the young girl.

"Got to have family for that."

"But you do have family Ty...your mom and dad..."

"Dad was killed, so was my mom. I don't really remember them. All I know is my mom tried to kill me. I don't even know if I had siblings or not." Ty said throwing the welder down. She sat back in the chair.

"So go ahead and tell me what love is? Since your the expert on the term." Ty said glaring at Zane having felt like she was in trouble now.

"Love is a feeling, it can't really be explained only felt."

"Emotions brother...thats a new found experience for me as well." Echo said. Zane nodded showing why he was there in the first place.

"I see...so...nindroids don't have the ability to..."

"No!" Zane stopped her right there. "We have the capacity to love...we are Artificially Intelligent...therefore we can learn to have emotions. We just have to be taught. If it weren't for our fathers love...I wouldn't know what it was. I see what he's done, and I am doing the same for you Ty. I...love you."

"How do you know its the feeling then if you can't explain it?" Ty asked. Zane put his hand over his power source and smiled. "Because its there, and it makes my spark beat so strong. Its a great feeling, what else could it possibly be?" Zane said looking down at the young girl who tried to figure out her feelings for Zane.

"So...these butterflies I have in my stomach right now, the light hearten good feeling I'm having right now is love?"

"Very probably." Echo nodded his head. "As long as they're not really butterflies."

"So...I might actually have a crush on Lloyd."

Zane stood there his look of surprise not leaving his face.

"Zane?" Echo touched his brothers hand. "You okay brother?"

"Did...Did father leave any weapons behind?"


End file.
